


Stand By You

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, nico is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Nico offers some much-needed support and comfort to Levi. And cuddles. He also offers cuddles.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt fill, and a few people urged me to post here too. So here it is! I wanted to help Levi destress and think a bit more rationally about the situation without making it too angsty for him. And I know Nico will be on his side through all of this drama. I hope it's sweet and realistic and that you enjoy it!
> 
> The title is because I'm bad at titles.

_ Don’t let them see you cry, don’t let them see you cry. _

Levi Schmitt hurried down the hallway at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital, chanting that mantra and avoiding eye contact with anyone he passed. His fellow residents had deemed him Public Enemy 1, a designation that had no doubt been disseminated out to the rest of the hospital. He was used to being looked down upon or pitied, but he had never been viewed with such disdain. As his breath rate began to increase, he walked right into something warm and solid. A person. He’d walked into a person.

“Levi! I called your name 5 times. What’s happening in that head of yours?” Levi looked up to meet the eyes of Nico Kim, eyes radiating kindness and warmth and love. They didn’t show any disdain. Yet.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? I’m the asshole who ratted out Grey! I almost made her lose her license. I forced Webber and Karev out. It was all me!” Levi let out a crazed laugh, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“What? What are you saying?” Nico looked confused, as though he had somehow not heard the biggest gossip circulating through the hospital.

“You must have heard. It must have gotten around to everyone by now.”

“Link texted something about you having a rough time at the hearing. Nothing about you being at fault for anything.” Nico furrowed his brow and then gestured towards an empty on-call room to his right.

Levi ambled in, feeling overwhelmed and defeated, not turning around when he heard Nico close and lock the door. He hugged his middle and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to push away the tears and shame.

“Okay, what happened? Tell me your whole story.” Levi turned at that, not expecting to be given the chance to explain himself, so sure the rumor would be all Nico needed to hear. It was more than anyone else had granted him that day.

Nico had taken a seat on a bed, leaving space for Levi, who settled in next to him. Once he was seated, Nico placed a loose arm around his middle, reassuring and anchoring Levi.

“I noticed the wrong name on Gabby’s hospital bracelet. Dr. Grey wasn’t in so I figured I should tell Bailey. She’d know what to do. I thought it was just an error. A dumb, simple clerical error. I figured Ellis had been admitted and had Gabby’s bracelet. Bailey would get it fixed and everything would be okay. But Ellis wasn’t there. She hadn’t been admitted. I ratted her out. I brought the fraud to Bailey’s attention. Without me, Gabby would have been treated and discharged and everything would have been okay.” Nico’s thumb stroked slowly over Levi’s hip as he spoke, helping him keep some composure, despite wanting desperately to break down.

“Okay, well, it wouldn’t have all been okay. Someone would have noticed. If not at the hospital, somewhere on the insurance side. And you didn’t know. Anyone else would have done the same thing because that’s an important error to acknowledge. And if they say any different, they’re lying with hindsight. Did Grey say she blames you?” 

“I haven’t really spoken to her. She found out during the hearing. She didn’t… well, I guess she didn’t seem mad. But I don’t know. What if she hates me now and won’t teach me anymore?” Levi looked at Nico with wide eyes, worry etched in every corner of his face.

“She won’t hate you. She knows why you did it. You’re a diligent surgeon, and she should have known your attention to detail would have caught that. And Bailey certainly doesn’t hate you. So maybe Grey won’t teach you general, but how about the surgeon who taught Grey? That’s almost better! And Link made it clear that he doesn’t blame you. Neither does Amelia. So ortho and neuro are fine too.” Nico leaned his forehead against Levi’s temple, eliciting a deep sigh from Levi, so thankful for the easy affection.

“But all the residents hate me. All my friends. Casey and Taryn. They wouldn’t even look at me. I don’t want to go back to being the one left out! I spent so much time on the outside, and I was finally starting to feel like I belonged.” 

“If they’re really your friends, they’ll let you explain. They’ll think about it and realize they jumped to conclusions too quickly. And if not, they’re not worth it. You’re incredible and deserve so much more than the cold shoulder for a misunderstanding.” Nico nuzzled his nose against Levi’s cheek.

“I need… can we just sit here? Lie here? Can you hold me?” Levi felt silly asking such a favor, but he needed to feel grounded and safe. Loved.

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Nico slowly guided Levi down onto the bed before settling in next to him and enveloping him in his arms. 

Levi began to shake slightly with sobs, the tears falling in fast rivulets down his face. Nico hugged him harder, placing a fierce kiss to his cheek, coming away with the salty taste of tears in his mouth. They stayed there, tangled together, Levi slowly regaining his composure, for almost half an hour until Nico received a call to go consult on a patient. He checked that Levi was okay, instructing him to get some food and head to Nico’s, as he’d be done in an hour. They’d spend the night together, talking or watching movies or cuddling or whatever else Levi needed. Nico made sure to emphasize that he was on Levi’s side no matter what.

As Levi made his way out of the hospital he still felt heavy and overwhelmed, but some of the tension had subsided, making it a little easier to breathe. Someone was in his corner and maybe that’s all he really needed to get through this ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
